Jag
by wanderingsheep
Summary: Levy gets a letter from a mysterious man who only visits her once a year. Nobody in the guild knows anything about the man, so Gajeel does some investigating of his own.
1. Chapter 1: The Best and Worst Day

Hey people! This is a story that just kind of came to me, and so I decided to actually write it. It's a Gale fanfic. I tried my hardest to keep characters in character, so let me know if I did a good job or not on it. Hope you guys like it!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

. . .

Gajeel walked down the streets of Magnolia, toward the mages guild Fairy Tail. He was in a fairly good mood, and it was boosted by the beauty of the morning; a bright and sunny day. As he walked, he excitedly thought of the fight he wanted to start with the fire dragon slayer, Natsu. He had spent the past few days training and had decided this would the day he would defeat the pink-haired mage. Gajeel grinned at the thought of the look on Natsu's defeated face after the fight. He would treat himself to a grand lunch to celebrate his victory with the money he had earned from his last job, and after that take a celebration nap. Yes, today was going to be a good day, and he began to hum as he neared the guild. In his elation he hadn't noticed the small person leaving the guild as he was entering, and knocked into them. Even in his good mood, this was still enough to cause him to look down and stare angrily at the person.

"Hey, watch where you- oh! It's you, shrimp. What are you reading?" He asked as he looked at the letter in her hands.

Levy scowled up at Gajeel. "Nothing of your concern." She replied. She walked around the iron dragon slayer who had gotten in her way and left the guild. Despite the short run-in with Gajeel, she was still in a great mood, and resumed reading her letter as she walked away.

"Sheesh, what's _her_ problem…" Gajeel muttered and glanced back at the girl. The one glance was enough to see her grin broadly with a small blush creeping over her cheeks as she folded the letter and skipped happily away.

"What was that about?" Gajeel said to no one in particular. With his original plans forgotten, he walked into the guild.

"Ugh, it's _that _time of year again." Jet grumbled to Droy. Droy grunted something indiscernible in reply, and Jet nodded. The overweight mage seemed to be eating more food than usual, if possible. There was an overwhelming stack of empty plates to his right, and a plate filled with food sat in front of him. Gajeel watched in disgust as Droy took another large bite of chicken off his plate. He walked over to the bar, where Mirajane and Cana were talking.

"What's their problem?" Gajeel asked the pair and gestured to Jet and Droy.

"Oh, they're upset because it's around this of year that Levy gets a letter from a mysterious man. She always gets really excited when that letter arrives, and she never comes to the guild the next day." Mira replied.

"Who is he?" Gajeel asked curiously.

"Isn't it _obvious? _He must be her lover who can only come to Magnolia to visit her once a year." Mira said dreamily.

"Ignore her," Cana said and rolled her eyes at Mirajane. "Nobody knows who he is. Levy doesn't talk about him and since the day after he leaves she gets really depressed, nobody asks about him. Anyway, why do _you _care? Are you jealous or something?"

"Me? Jealous? Why would I be jealous?" Gajeel spat back. "I couldn't care less what that shrimp does. I was just curious." With that said Gajeel got up and left the pair.

Forgetting his original plans for the day, he walked straight home. He sat there just thinking for a while. He didn't know why, but the conversation with Mira and Cana had left him in a sour mood. After giving it some thought, he blamed the feeling on Cana's far-fetched accusation of jealousy. Gajeel scoffed at the thought. Him. Jealous. What could he possibly have to be jealous of? Whoever this mystery guy was, Gajeel was certain he could crush him in a fight, and that was what counted the most, wasn't it? He felt rage building inside of him, though he didn't know why and so he figured he might put it to good use. He got up and decided to return to the guild. Today would be the day he would defeat Natsu in a battle…

. . .

Gajeel stomped angrily down the streets of Magnolia. He spotted a can lying on the ground and kicked it so hard it flew out of sight. Stupid Natsu hadn't even been in the guild, had gone out on a mission with the blue exceed and bunny-girl. Today, which was supposed to have been a great day for Gajeel, had somehow turned into one of Gajeel's worst days.

It was dark by the time Gajeel arrived at his house, he had taken three wrong turns on the way home in his anger, and Gajeel slammed his door so hard the house shuddered. He wasn't tired, but wanted the day to end so he climbed into his bed to try to sleep. Unfortunately, his body just wouldn't cooperate. Gajeel lay in his bed, trying to ignore the gnawing feeling in his stomach. He had tried to play it off earlier; assumed it would stop after a while but shortly realized that time seemed to only strengthen the feeling. He thought back to when it had started, back to his conversation with Mira and Cana. _Isn't it obvious? He must be her lover. _These words echoed through Gajeel's head and bothered him, though it was unfathomable to him as to why.

_Are you jealous or something? _Now Cana's words echoed through his head, and Gajeel chuckled to himself. Him, the iron dragon slayer, jealous. Why would it matter to him if Levy truly did have a boyfriend or something? As he thought this, the feeling in his stomach intensified, but Gajeel refused to acknowledge it. "It'll be all over tomorrow…" Gajeel muttered to himself. After lying in bed for many hours, he finally drifted off into sleep.

. . .

A rather grouchy Gajeel once again stomped down the streets of Magnolia. Although he had managed to drift off to sleep the night before, it was a fitful one, and Gajeel woke up feeling completely unrested. To make the morning even worse, the feeling he had felt _still _hadn't gone away. The clear sky and sunny day seemed to spite him and his awful mood. Grumbling under his breath, he took a washer from the bag of washers in his pocket, and stuck it in his mouth; the tiny pieces steel were like candy to him. Suddenly, he looks up, smelling a familiar scent. Walking in his direction on the other street was Levy, and she was clearly in a great mood. Before he knew what he was doing, Gajeel had crossed the road and approached her. Grinning ear to ear as he neared the girl, he said "Hey shrimp! Where are you off to so early in the morning? Going off on a mission all by yourself? What will those two bumbling morons who always trail after you do without you around?"

Levy smiled a false smile at Gajeel. "Listen, I won't let even you get me mad today, okay? So why don't you leave me alone." And with that said, she began to walk past Gajeel and away.

"No, wait!" Gajeel called. He reached out and grabbed her arm gently. He didn't understand why she was being so difficult; he only wanted to talk to her. "Really, where are you going?"

Levy sighed. "I'm heading to the bookstore to buy a present for-" She gasped, having seen the time on a clock in the window of the store Gajeel had stopped her in front of. "What?" Gajeel asked, perplexed. "I'm sorry, I really can't talk now! I have to go I'm running late!" With that she began to leave rather quickly. After she had taken a number of steps she turned around to face Gajeel again. "I'm sorry I couldn't talk right now." She called out. "I'm really in a rush; we can talk later, okay?" She smiled. It was a genuine smile that warmed Gajeel. Then she turned away and waved as she left.

Gajeel stood there watching Levy run away, star struck for a moment. He could think of nothing but her cute smile as she had left for a few moments. Then something else hit him. "Who is she getting a present for?" He wondered out loud. Then he seemed to remember something. "Oh, I bet it's for _that_ guy." He spat. Even as he said this though, he wasn't sure. Gajeel knew that he _had _to find out. He began to walk towards Fairy Tail; he had been heading there before he had met up with Levy anyway, and tried to think of a plan. If what Mirajane and Cana had said yesterday was true, then Gajeel wouldn't see Levy for the rest of the day to ask who he was, and she'd be too depressed to ask after that.

Who else could he ask? Gajeel quickly thought of people he knew Levy was close to. There was Lucy, but she was out on a mission with Natsu, so she was out. _I know, I'll just ask those two bumbling morons she always hangs around with. _Gajeel thought. They were definitely close to Levy, so they must know something. With that in mind, Gajeel walked with purpose to Fairy Tail.

There weren't too many people in the guild as Gajeel entered. Mira stood in her usual spot behind the bar, and a few people sat scattered at the tables, talking and drinking. Gajeel scanned the room and quickly located the two men he was looking for. Like yesterday, they seemed to be miserable. As Gajeel approached them, he overheard bits of their gloomy-toned conversation, but didn't pay too much attention to it. When he reached their table, Jet and Droy both stared at him as if he'd grown a second head. What could Gajeel, who had never shown any interest in them, who in fact, only took away their time with Levy, want?

"Hey, you two are friends with Levy right?" Gajeel asked. Droy continued to stare, offering no answer, only a confused face, but Jet dared to speak.

"And what if we were?" He asked

"Are you friends with Levy or not?" Gajeel growled threateningly.

"Y-yes sir." Jet said quickly. Droy had begun to shake at Gajeel's deadly tone. "Good." Gajeel responded. "Then I want you to answer me a question." Gajeel had dropped the deadly tone, but Jet and Droy still looked petrified of the iron dragon slayer. "Who is Levy meeting with today?"

Jet's eyes narrowed. "Ugh, thanks for reminding me. We don't know who he is, only thing we know is that he comes once a year and makes Levy really sad the day he leaves."

"Are you sure that's all you know? You don't have his name or anything?"

"Nope, that's it. We don't even know what this bastard looks like." Droy said while Jet folded his arms across his chest.

Gajeel rose from the seat he had taken at the pair's table. "Well, I guess we'll just have to find out who he is by ourselves."

"Huh?" Jet and Droy both said in unison.

"That's right, you're coming with me. I've decided to see who this asshole is with my own eyes. You want to know what he looks like and who he is too, right?"

"W-well… Yeah but.."

"Then come with me."

"What if we don't want to…?"

"_You're. Coming. With. Me._" Gajeel growled. He hadn't wanted to seem threatening to them, but he really wanted to find out more about this guy, and he sure as hell wasn't going alone.

"Y-yes sir!" Jet and Droy said in unison and rose from their table. They followed Gajeel, who had already headed toward the door.

Mira had watched the scene from behind the bar. She chuckled to herself. "Those fools don't realize how angry their going to make Levy doing this." She sat on a stool and folded her arms on the bar. Resting her head on her arms, she thought _what's your secret Levy? You've got three love-struck fools running after you. _

. . .

That's it for this chapter. I had originally planned this to be a one-shot, but it's becoming longer than I originally planned, so I'm going to split in into two chapters. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story! I'd appreciate reviews and constructive feedback ^-^


	2. Chapter 2: Spying

I need to stop procrastinating and actually get some writing done… Anyway, here's the rest of the story Jag!

. . .

"So where is Levy right now anyway?" Jet asked Gajeel, as he and Droy followed the iron dragon slayer out of the guild.

"Well… Her scent leads that way," Gajeel pointed down the street to their right, "And when I asked her where she was going earlier, she said she was going to the bookstore."

Droy chuckled. "Well if the bookstore was where she was headed then I'm sure she's still there. I've never seen another person able to spend so much time surrounded by books."

Jet seemed to be thinking about something else though. He stopped for a moment. "Wait a second. You talked to Levy earlier and _didn't ask her about this guy?" _Jet became angry, not because Gajeel forgotten to ask Levy when he spoke to her, but simply because of the fact Gajeel had gotten to speak to her when neither he nor Droy had even seen her all day. 

"Yeah, so what?" Gajeel said while glaring at Jet. The glare deeply intimidated Jet, but he refused to appear cowardly, so instead he just crossed his arms across his chest and replied "N-nothing." Droy looked worriedly between the two, working his brain to think of a way to defuse the tension between the pair. After a few moments, Droy realized something.

"H-hey, guys?"

"What?" Both said simultaneously while unintentionally shooting daggers at Droy. At the sight of the two looking at him, ready to kill, the overweight mage shrank to about an eighth of his normal size and began shaking and sweating in fear.

"W-well, I j-just thought that it m-m-might be a good idea to get disguises. S-so you know, L-levy doesn't recognize us." Droy whimpered.

Gajeel and Jet both thought for a moment, but Jet reacted first.

"Crap! If Levy catches us spying on her she'll kill us, or…. Worse!" He yelled.

"Pfft, I'm not afraid of that shrimp." Gajeel scoffed.

"You should be though, because if she catches us I bet she'll…" Jet glanced around, making sure no one was around, and whispered the rest to Gajeel. Upon hearing this, Gajeel's face paled and he became terrified.

"On second thought, I'm with Droy- Disguises would be best." Gajeel said quickly. With that in mind, the trio walked into the closest clothing store.

. . .

"Much better!" Jet announced as they walked out of the store.

"I-I dunno guys, I think I should get a different disguise." Droy said uncomfortably.

Gajeel and Jet looked at the overweight mage for a moment, "No, your disguise is _perfect!" _They said and then broke into laughter. Droy turned a deep shade of red and looked down. "It's not funny guys." He muttered.

Unfortunately for Droy, the store hadn't had any men's clothing in his size, so he had had to wear women's clothing from the plus size department. He was dressed in a black halter dress that stopped mid-thigh, and wore a pair of silver ballet flats that the three men had deemed to match the dress. On his head, he wore a long blonde wig. To complete the look, Gajeel and Jet had made Droy put on some red lipstick.

"You... Ma-make such a pretty woman Droy!" Jet managed to say between laughs.

Jet and Gajeel were dressed in tuxedos. Jet's hair was let down, and brushed neatly into place. Gajeel's hair was changed from its usual long and straight style to a much shorter, curlier one. He wore a simple black fedora on his head and sported a pair of wire-rimmed glasses. Despite the trio's efforts, their true identities were still quite obvious, but none of the three seemed to notice.

Jet wiped away tears that had formed in his eyes as he laughed. "Okay, now that we're disguised we should go look for Levy. Can you smell her scent Gajeel?"

"That way," Gajeel pointed. "I think she's still in the bookstore, her scent's coming from that direction."

Droy sighed. "It's like I said earlier, if it's Levy, she'll be in the store for hours!"

The three walked down the street toward the bookstore, as it came into sight, the girl whom they were searching for exited it.

"She looks really excited, and happy." Jet noted. They watched as Levy skipped happily down the street away from them, clutching the book she'd bought to her chest.

"Hmph," was all Gajeel said in reply. "Well, we can't let her get away." He said, and began to follow the girl.

"Uhh… Guys? Help?" Droy called.

Gajeel and Jet turned around to see a man who was even more overweight than Droy approaching him.

"Hey baby, why don't you forget those two losers your with over there and go out with me?" The man said. Droy's jaw dropped n surprise, and he became too shocked to speak.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Jet called out. He approached the overweight man. The man looked Jet up and down, sizing him up. He turned back to Droy. "Is this really the type of guy you're interested in? He's so skinny I bet I could snap him like a twig! And look how he insults you! Calling such a lovely angel as you a man!" Droy only looked at the man, dumbfounded.

"You lookin' for a fight or something?" Jet asked threateningly. "I'm a Fairy Tail mage! Don't mess with m- oof!" The man had knocked Jet to the ground and sat on him, effectively knocking away Jet's breath. "Any more big talk skinny man?" he asked.

"Ga-Gajeel, a little help!" Jet managed to gasp. Gajeel smiled. He loved fights, even if it was with a fatty like this guy. He chuckled, and cracked his knuckles. "Buddy, you are in for a world of- oof!" The man had managed to knock Gajeel down as well and now sat on both Gajeel and Jet.

"See baby? You don't want to be with these losers, you want to be with a bigger, stronger man like me right?" The man said. Finally, Droy came out of his daze and replied "Uhh.. Buddy, I'm a man!"

Now it was the overweight man's turn to be dumbstruck. He remained seated on Gajeel and Droy for a moment, and then looked back at Droy, horrorstruck.

"Oh my god! I was hitting on a man!" He cried as he stood up. "I should've known it was too good to be true!" he yelled as he ran away.

Gajeel and Jet stood up coughing, trying to breath after being crushed. "Okay guys, back to following Levy." Droy said, and turned to the direction Levy had skipped off in earlier, but there was no sight of the girl. "Hey guys, where'd Levy go?"

"She must've gotten away while your _boyfriend _was crushing us." Gajeel growled angrily.

"Hey now, no big damage done, just smell her out again." Jet replied.

Gajeel sniffed at the air for a moment, and then looked at the two in confusion. "I can't smell her scent." Now it was Jet and Droy's turn to look at Gajeel in confusion.

"What do you mean you can't smell her?" Jet asked.

"Exactly what I said moron, I can't smell her scent." Gajeel retorted.

"Well why not?" Jet demanded.

"I don't know!" Gajeel said, "I can get a vague whiff of it, but it's mixed in with a stronger, unfamiliar scent, almost like she's sprayed some kind of perfume that masks her scent. I can't trace it!"

"Guys, I'm hungry. Can we take a break from this searching for dinner or something?" Droy whined.

Gajeel turned on him angrily. "We haven't gotten any searching done!" He yelled. "And out of all of us here, you should _not _be the one to complain about-" He was interrupted by Jet.

"No no, wait Gajeel, Droy's onto something!" Jet started. "Perfume, I bet she and _that_ guy are going out to some fancy restaurant to eat!"

Gajeel stared at Jet, annoyed. "And how exactly does that help us?"

"There are only two fancy restaurants in Magnolia!"

Gajeel's eyes widened. "So if we check both restaurants-"

"-Levy's bound to be at one!" Jet finished for him.

"And it just so happens that _I _now the locations of both restaurants!" Droy said cheerfully. "Follow me!"

"Of _course_ you do…" Gajeel grumbled under his breath, and followed Droy.

. . .

The trio had arrived at the first restaurant, and began to look for Levy. The three sat in the bushes looking at the outdoor tables trying to see if they could spot Levy. Gajeel's patience grew thinner and thinner as they sat and waited. Finally he spoke.

"Obviously she's not here, why don't we-"

"Shh! Be quiet! And besides what are you talking about, can't you see her walking to a table right there?"

Gajeel looked toward where Jet was pointing and saw her, his eyes widening at the sight of her. Her hair was in its usual arrangement, being held back by a headband, but she wore a yellow dress that looked as though it was made for her. Once he'd spotted her, he found himself unable to look away. He noticed that she was clutching a rectangular wrapped object, and wondered what it was. Levy walked over to table, and took a seat. Once seated, she breathed outward, and happily waited for whoever it was that would be joined her.

After about ten minutes a man approached Levy, and Levy eyes brightened immediately at the sight of him. The man was tall and skinny, but well-built with lean and muscled arms. He had long dark, almost purple hair held back in a ponytail. His hair was long and straight, and it reached down to the middle of his back. He wore glasses similar to the ones Gajeel currently wore. He was a handsome man, but Gajeel would never admit it. Immediately when he saw the man, he hated him though he wasn't sure why. The sight of him talking to Levy enraged him even more.

Levy stood up from her table, and handed the man the package with bright eyes, talking to him animatedly. The man unwrapped the gift and looked at it. Gajeel now realized that this was the book Levy had bought earlier. The man flipped through the book, and then put it down on the table. He gestured toward the table and the pair sat, and continued talking.

Watching this go down was almost painful for Gajeel. He could feel rage building in him but he couldn't tear himself away from the sight of Levy with that man. Next to him was Jet and Droy, who weren't quite as angry as Gajeel, but were more aware of the nature of the emotion than Gajeel. Jet glanced at the dragon slayer, and shuddered. Anger was radiating off of him, and Jet was glad it wasn't aimed at him.

. . .

Levy laughed at a joke Jag had made. She enjoyed his company greatly, and was always saddened by the fact that they'd only gotten to see each other once a year. She'd known Jag since she was very little, and they'd always been very close. She sighed; glad he'd appreciated the book she'd given him. It was a copy of one of her favorite books, and she'd gotten it for him as a gift. Another thing they'd had in common was their love of books. Jag was also an author, and when they'd meet each other, the books he was working on would often be a topic of conversation.

"Levy, did I tell you I've started a new novel?" Jag asked, dragging Levy out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, no you haven't actually." She said. "What's it about?"

"Well… I hope you don't mind, but I'm basing it off of all the adventures we'd had as little kids." Jag replied.

Levy smiled. "I don't mind at all! I love the way you write, and when it comes out it'll be a walk down memory lane!"

Jag smiled back at her. "And of course you get to be the first to read it."

Levy beamed. "Can't wait!"

Jag shifted in his seat. "Say, Levy?"

"Hmm?" She asked before taking a sip of her drink.

"Do you have anyone special in your life yet?"

Levy almost choked on her beverage. She looked away nervously. "N-not really…"

"I know that look Levy, we grew up together remember? You like someone don't you?"

"W-well… maybe, kind of… But he doesn't notice me… And he calls me a shrimp all the time." Levy pouted.

Jag laughed and began to speak but was interrupted by someone who had walked up to them.

"_Who the hell do you think you are?"_

. . .

Gajeel sat in the bushes, listening to Levy's conversation with the man. He was a dragon slayer, and with his sensitive hearing he could hear every word they said. Every time Levy looked at the man and smiled, it made Gajeel angry. When she laughed at one of his stupid comments it pissed him off even more. Why was she laughing at what he was saying? It didn't seem funny to Gajeel, most of it was boring conversation about books.

"Do you have anyone special in your life yet?"

Gajeel's head snapped toward the man who had spoken the words to Levy. _That bastard!_ Gajeel thought. _He's making a move on Levy! He'll try to take her away with him, she'll leave the guild, and I might never see her again! _

Now Gajeel was seriously pissed off. Unconsciously he growled, and caused Jet and Droy to look at him.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Jet asked Gajeel as he stood up from his hiding spot in the bush. It was far too late by now though; Gajeel was hearing and seeing red. He marched right up to the table, almost knocking over a waiter on the way, and looked down at the man. While staring viciously at the man, he spoke.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he growled.

. . .

"That idiot!" Jet muttered from the bushes. Droy looked shocked by Gajeel's actions as well. "C'mon, we're getting out of here!" Jet whispered quickly to Droy. "I don't want to suffer… _that_ because that idiot can't control his anger!" Jet shuddered at the thought of what Levy would do to them if she found them out. Quickly and silently, the pair slipped away.

. . .

"_Gajeel?" _Levy said in a surprised voice. "What are you-"

"Quiet Levy, I know what this guy's up to, I'm not gonna let him take you" Gajeel said. His deadly eyes never left Jag.

Jag looked calmly back at Gajeel. "You know, it's not polite to cut off a woman when she's speaking." He said in a polite voice.

Gajeel opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by ice cold water that had been thrown on him. He turned around to see Levy, who was holding an empty pitcher.

"You idiot!" She yelled with tears in her eyes. She turned away, too disgusted to look at him, and ran away.

Jag looked at Gajeel with pity in his eyes before getting up to run after Levy. Gajeel stood there, being watched by everyone in the restaurant and desperately tried to figure out what had just happened. He shook his head, and walked away from the place.

. . .

A confused Gajeel walked down the streets of Magnolia. He'd been such an idiot. He jumped to conclusions in his anger and upset Levy. He didn't understand why he had become so angry at the sight of the pair; he'd thought about it all day and could draw no conclusion. Finally, he'd decided to just to the guild to think about it.

It was evening as Gajeel approached the guild. Sluggishly, he entered and looked around the room. Jet and Droy sat with Levy at one table; the two were trying to cheer the girl up while she refused to look at Gajeel outright. "Traitors…" He grumbled. Sighing, he sat alone at a table and tried to think. _No matter how you look at it I was in the wrong… _He thought grumpily. _I should at least apologize to her I guess… _He glanced at Levy who still refused to look at him. _This'll be fun. _He thought sarcastically. He stood up and approached the table.

"You two, scat." Gajeel growled at Jet and Droy. He was in no mood to deal with the cowards who had ditched him, and he sure as hell wouldn't apologize with them around. Jet and Droy abandoned the table without question, fearing the angry glint in Gajeel's eyes. Levy still refused to look at Gajeel.

"I'm uh, sorry for before." Gajeel said lamely.

At long last, Levy looked at Gajeel with hurt eyes.

"What did you think Jag was going to do anyway?" she asked after a moment.

Gajeel blushed slightly. "I thought he was taking you away from the guild…" he muttered.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I said, I thought he was taking you away from the guild!" Gajeel said louder, his blush deepening.

Levy thought about his statement. "So you didn't want me to leave the guild then?" she said and feel a bit of happiness.

"Hey now that isn't what I said! Don't go reading into my words!" Gajeel stammered.

Levy giggled, she knew the iron dragon slayer would never admit it, so she let it slide.

"Anyway, it's your life. If you want to have a boyfriend you can only see one day a year its fine but don't go leaving the guild. Think of how upset everyone'll be!" Gajeel muttered.

Levy looked at Gajeel for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"What?" Gajeel demanded. He was trying his hardest to be more sensitive to Levy's feelings but that didn't mean she could laugh at him.

"Jag isn't my boyfriend dummy! He's my _cousin!" _Levy replied.

"Whaaaaat?" Gajeel yelled.

"He's my cousin! We grew up together so we're really close. His parents died a few years ago and I'm all the family he has left, so even though we live so far away he comes to see me for one day a year." Levy explained.

Gajeel sat there, dumbstruck. He'd been ready to hear the worst; that Levy had been planning to leave with Jag all along and Gajeel had ruined it. Levy stood up, still chucking over Gajeel's assumptions and thought about what Jag had told her after the Gajeel incident.

"_You know, Gajeel might not be as oblivious to you as you think"_

_You know what Jag, you might be right. _Levy thought happily. Suddenly, Levy felt brave. She walked over to Gajeel who still sat dumbstruck, and gave him a tight hug. "Anyways, I forgive you." She said to him. "And thank you for being so worried about me leaving the guild." And she kissed Gajeel on the cheek.

Gajeel turned quickly to the girl, surprised by the sudden affection, but she had already turned away and was walking toward Jet and Droy. Gajeel felt elated. He didn't know why, and he didn't care. Smiling, he stood up from his seat and began walking to the door. He chuckled softly to himself as he left.

"Cousins, huh?"

E N D

. . .

That's it! The end of Jag! This second chapter was really long, but I'd written it all in one sitting and didn't feel like breaking it up.

Also, a small fun fact: the character Jag is named after the lead singer of the band I was listening to while writing the first chapter of the story, Michael "Jag" Jagmin from A Skylit Drive. I named him this because… well, I couldn't think of any good names, lol.


End file.
